What if I changed Would you finally be proud?
by June Heartless
Summary: The truth is none of her friends were happy she was thier friend. She was ugly with glasses and unwashed hair but suddenly for school she's beautiful what's a guy to do? Dramatic and has surprise love interest.. cause you get to choose it! MiSa is winning
1. Chapter 1

_Alright this story isn't mine. It belongs to the girl who originally owns the Vira Heartless account. She's the girl that gave us all our ideas and is going to become a famous writer one day. I'm proud to announce that she has decided to write this for you all. She deserves the world but instead just got a world of stories stuck in her head. Here you go please review so she'll continue. For every review thats how many more chapters she'll write! Thank you all._

I smiled at the Akatsuki as I walked over to them.

I noticed Sasuke smirking at me from across the gym but I just ignored him.

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi shouted hugging me.

"Tobi-kun!" I laughed and hugged him back.

"You're wearing contacts." Sasori told me tilting my chin up with his index finger to get a better look at my face.

"You also took better care of your hair! It's so short though! Why'd you cut it!?" Deidara cried making me smile.

"Yeah I got tired of people picking on me about this stuff so I finally let my mom take over." I sighed blushing slightly.

"Go back to your old self Sakura… Too many guys are noticing you and not me anymore!" Konan whined making me laugh.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-chan looks cute… even though Tobi's a good boy he actually thinks Sakura-chan looks hot…" Everyone sweat dropped and stared at Tobi.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted hugging me tightly.

Tobi immediately let me go and I could almost feel him glaring.

"Sakura! Since when have you been friends with Naruto?" Hidan asked openly glaring.

Naruto, Sasuke, and the Akatsuki are the hottest people at school.

I'm not a part of the Akatsuki so yeah I never counted.

"This summer I and Sakura-chan met at the beach! Sakura since your new I'll show you around!" He cried making me laugh.

I took out my old year book and flipped to the hideous picture of me.

"I've been in school with you my whole life. I know my way around."

Naruto was gasping for air when he saw my picture.

Suddenly the bell rang and it was time for class.

My first day as a junior and already school seemed like it was going to be better.

"Sakura-chan! You're on the hot list now!" Deidara cried happily waving a piece of paper in my face.

We were in gym and guys wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Sasori-danna do I have something in my teeth or on my face?" I asked grinning awkwardly so he could see.

"Wow your teeth are pure white now… No you don't why?" He asked me curiously.

"Because those boys won't quit staring at me!" I complained making Deidara and Sasori sweat drop.

Deidara burst out laughing and Sasori glared at the boys making them look away.

"I told you Sakura! Everyone thinks your hot now!" He cried pinching my cheeks.

I glared and slapped his hands away.

Suddenly I came up with a brilliant idea.

As we were all sitting on the bleachers waiting for Gai to call our team on to the field I leaned in front of Deidara.

I half closed my eyes and forced myself to stare at his lips.

I made it so our faces were just two inches apart.

"Deidara-kun do you think I'm hot?" I whispered parting my lips slowly.

He blushed deep crimson.

I pulled away from him and burst out laughing.

"Wow! I have like a super power or something now!" I grinned as Sasori glared at me and Deidara.

I leaned into Sasori and had my lips brush his ear.

"Can you walk me home today?" I whispered and watched as his face only slightly colored.

"Sure…" He whispered then suddenly picked me up and put me in his lap. "Just watch who you do that too someone might never want to let you go."

I glared at him as he chuckled.

Deidara was glaring at Sasori enviously.

"I only got her breathing into my face… But no the great Sasori-danna gets her slighty kissing his ear and asking him to take her home then he gets her on his lap."

I laughed at him.

"Have you suddenly developed feelings for me Dei-kun?" I asked smirking.

The bell rang then so I never got my answer.

Suddenly as I was leaving the gym I tripped but was almost immediately caught by Sasuke.

He smirked at me.

"Thank you so much!" I cried bowing my head.

"See you later Sasuke-sama!" I cried and left the room.

"Sama?" Deidara asked smirking at me.

"He's good at almost everything! I also thought that was the best way to thank him." I said and hurried down the hallway.

I saw a head of crimson hair and ran toward it.

"Sasori-danna!" I smiled as I hugged the red head. "Deidara was picking on me!" I whined but gasped when a pair of light blue eyes glared at me.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I thought you were my friend Sasori! Well you look just like him… If we just make your eyes red and take off the tattoo then you're his clone!" I smiled as he smirked.

"So what did the meanie Deidara do?" the boy asked smirking.

"He basically joked around saying I liked Sasuke when I don't even know him." I pouted making him laugh.

"I'm Gaara who're you?" He asked smiling at me.

"Sakura! Oh yeah… don't look me up in the old yearbooks around here… You won't believe what you see." I told him smirking.

"You know I definitely will now…" He said smirking back.

I sighed then gasped when Tobi squeezed Gaara.

I burst out laughing and took a picture of this moment.

Gaara glared at me as I tapped Tobi on the shoulder.

"This guy isn't Sasori." I told him making Tobi gasp.

"Tobi is so sorry! I'm Tobi and you are Gaara-danna right?" He asked hugging me instead.

"Right… That's what you get Sakura!" I smirked at him.

"Actually he's been doing this to me since I was five. I like it." I told him making Tobi squeal like a girl.

"Hey what's with the danna stuff?" He asked making Tobi and me laugh.

"Duh! We call all our friends that!" I laughed.

Suddenly an arm snaked around my waist.

"Sasori!" I cried blushing.

"Hey. Who's your new friend?" He asked letting me go.

"Gaara. Who wants to know?" Obviously Gaara wasn't paying attention when I said Sasori's name.

"Sasori. I am Sakura's body guard now since she changed her looks." He said taking my hand.

"Plastic surgery?" Gaara smirked at me but I just glared.

"No. She used to have glasses, her hair was longer and looked filthy, and her teeth weren't as white as they are now. She was beautiful as a kid but when kids picked on her she rarely took care of herself. Someone must of said something this summer." Sasori said his eyes examining me.

I blushed crimson.

"Hah… I didn't think anyone would of figured that but its okay he promised me… so when the first social comes up everyone will know who he is." I laughed lightly thinking of my prince.

He was made for me in more ways than I can count.

I was falling in love with a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's not as good as the last chapter I just want to focus you guys on certain things so you can have more of a guess on who's going to win her heart. Why is no one paying attention to Sasori and Deidara's part?! You are all just thinking oh hey its probably going to be Sasuke or Gaara... How about I make it wind up being Tobi! Just kidding... or maybe not! Mwa ha ha_

_I was crying on the swing in the middle of the play ground._

_I didn't notice him sit next to me._

_He caressed me cheek not caring about my filthy appearance._

"_Why are you crying?" He asked me softly his huge sky blue eyes staring into my emerald ones._

"_No one can stand my appearance not even my friends. I only look like this because of what he said…" I whispered sobbing._

"_I love you. Here if you change your appearance for your friends to show them what you look like on the inside I'll escort you to our first social at school and I'll never leave your side. You deserve perfection though." He sighed his wavy pink hair clung to the sides of his face._

"_I will. I will make them all proud of me and all my efforts. I love you thank you so much. I'm Sakura." I told his wiping my tears away._

"_I'm Micky and I will be here for you forever." _

_I never even noticed how sappy that was._

_He was so sweet and cared about me._

I grinned at Micky as I walked past him.

He smirked at me and pulled me over to him.

"See you at our first Social." He whispered into my ear.

I grinned and nodded as he pulled away.

"Bye Sakura-sama. Sweet dreams and sweet day dreams." He said making me laugh.

I waved bye then noticed the Akatsuki staring at me from the court yard.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were also staring from the opposite end of the school.

I ignored both groups and started walking home on my own.

"Sakura-senpei!" A girl shouted making me turn.

She had wavy brown hair and milk chocolate eyes.

She had on a HIM t-shirt and ripped jeans on.

"I'm sorry… I didn't have the guts to talk to you before because you were always surrounded by people. I'm C.J.!" She said smiling at me.

She had pale skin and a punk skater look.

She was like a punk version of Tobi.

I smiled at her.

"You wanted to talk to me when I was ugly?" I asked shocked.

"You weren't ugly. You liked you lived in a different world than everyone else. You looked interesting compared to all these normal boring people!" C.J. groaned.

"What does C.J. stand for?" I asked as we started to walk home.

"Charlie June. I have a boy's name.

"Cool and its English too." I said laughing.

"At least you guys don't know about Charlie and The Chocolate Factory, Charlie the Unicorn, Charlie's angels… the list goes on…" She groaned making me laugh harder.

"I like studying what do you like to do?" I asked curiously.

This girl was different.

"I write stories all the time and I also have a band. I'm a skate boarder but only at the beginner level." She sighed then held my hand.

"You are so popular now! I thought you didn't like that kind of thing though I must admit no matter what you still look lonely." C.J. said making me stop.

"Your really good at reading people aren't you?"

"I guess… I don't care much about my own, but yours are interesting." She sighed.

"Bye C.J. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said smiling at her.

"Sakura… I live right next to you." C.J. gasped.

I gasped too then we both squealed.

"Awesome!" We both shouted then gave each other a huge high five.

The next day Gaara, Sasuke, and Sasori were having a glaring match in front of my house.

I walked right past them and to C.J.'s door.

I knocked once and immediately she rushed outside the door.

"Hey boys we have got to go so please continue your glaring contest away from our houses before my brother Micky comes out here and beats you all up." I gasped and immediately covered it up.

"Don't let him hurt them please." I told her acting like I was gasping at the thought of them getting hurt not the real reason that's that Micky is C.J.'s older brother.

C.J. grabbed my hand and raced to school me being dragged behind her.

"You know my brother." She said simply making me blush.

"So?" I asked coldly.

"He hurts girls all the time so try not to get too close to him." C.J. said making me look down.

Suddenly Tobi hugged me from behind.

"Tobi this is C.J. she's my new friend." I said making Tobi stop hugging me and turn to C.J.

C.J. was wearing a Paramore t-shirt and tight jeans with black strappy heels too.

I smiled at her.

I loved her clothes choice (sorry what I wish my wardrobe was but isn't… I do have a HIM shirt though thank god for Hot Topic 3 Go Hot Topic!).

"C.J.-chan? Cute!!" Tobi cried and hugged C.J. just as the boys came onto the school grounds.

I laughed uncontrollably as C.J. begged to be let go so she could breathe.

"Tobi right? Can you let my sister go? I don't like the color she's turning." Micky said his arm around my waist as he stared at his sister.

Tobi immediately let her go.

"Tobi's a good boy he didn't mean to make C.J.-chan feel horrible!" Tobi cried and started apologizing to C.J. a million times.

She brushed them all off and told him she's okay.

"Thanks bro." She said and suddenly had a huge coughing spurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked her concerned.

"C.J. you never get sick are you okay?" Micky asked.

He suddenly looked horrible.

He looked like he was about to break in concern for her.

"I… I have to go." C.J. cried and ran into the school and shouted some guy named 'Chris''s name.

"I hate that guy." Micky said darkly making me shiver.

What was going on?

Was my new friend actually..!

I don't want her to..!


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote it finally! Sry for the fake cliffy. Yeah it was a fake and I meant to get this out sooner. Hope you like it! R&R for the next chapter!**

It turned out C.J. is sick with the flu and she got it from kissing Chris when he had the flu.

Micky was mad from what I hear.

Apparently he is very over protective of C.J. but she didn't get his permission this time to date Chris…

I smiled at Gaara who immediately walked over to me.

We were in art class and I was painting a picture of the playground I go to, to cry.

"I saw your old picture. I know now how weird it must be for you to get all this attention so suddenly."

"Honestly I don't really care how I look either way. It turned out someone wanted to be my friend both ways and would try her hardest to get me to notice her." I said recalling how Micky had told me so many stories of her trying to get my attention.

"I wouldn't have minded as long as you don't do the dangerous stuff I do." He said smirking again.

What is it with boys and smirking?!

"I can handle anything." I told him and stood up. "I am even buying a Harley today!"

His eyes widened then darkened in less than ten seconds.

"Don't do dangerous stuff like that!" He cried shaking my shoulders.

I laughed at him but that just made him angrier.

"Seriously! You can die from riding one of those!" He cried making me stare at him curiously.

"Do you actually care… About my safety..?" I asked him fighting back a gasp.

"Of course! You're one of my friends aren't you?!" He demanded grabbing my hand.

"Yes but… what about my past?" I asked him sadly.

"You and your old looks? I'd prefer it that way actually. Too many guys have been staring at you anyway." Gaara shrugged making me blush lightly.

Later everyone was in the cafeteria trying to figure out the best thing to do in this situation…

"Die Omega!" June shouted as she fought 'omega' on Final Fantasy 7 Dirge of Cerberus.

She was really good too.

It only took her eight hours to get to the end of the game.

"Hey Chris watch this move! This is why I'm in love with Chaos! If he was a real guy you'd be out of luck because I'd be all over this tainted soul!" She smirked as 'Chris' walked over to her and sat down.

They were on the stage in the cafeteria playing this game in front of everyone.

"Omega! Pft get some thing to cover your chest please it's not a pretty sight!" June cried laughing along with some other Final Fantasy fans.

"You have the power to kill him so why don't you use it now?" Chris asked her.

Wow…

Chris is actually really cute.

He has sand-like hair and big hazel eyes.

You can tell he's the poetry/reading type (no one I know in life is like this except for me and Edward whenever he gets all sappy (ha I got you back!) so don't think this is the real man of my life) and still looks athletic. (Take out athletic and you have me (insert my description here))

I could see Micky glaring at Chris from across the room.

I sighed and walked up to June and sat next to her.

Finally she killed Omega and burst out laughing.

"Ooh it's the movie part!" She cried as we all watched the ending.

"Vincent..!" June cried at the same time as Yuffy in the game.

"Holy crap…" Chris cried when we saw three little soul things flying on the screen.

"I love Gackt but this is depressing when my favorite character DIED!!" June shouted her eyes collecting water.

Chris side hugged her as I started to get teary eyed myself.

"Look!" I shouted pointing to the screen.

"VINCENT!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" June and I shouted together.

I beat this game a while ago but I forgot the ending.

I felt someone wrap his arms around my waist.

Sasori has been doing this a lot lately.

Why didn't he do it before when I had glasses and longer ruined hair?

I knew why.

He was disgusted with my old looks but now that I was 'pretty' he would take me.

I sighed and leaned back into him.

He was so… entrancing though.

Who cares if he only likes me for my looks?

I don't.

"Hah I didn't know you liked me like this."

I spun around my eyes wide with shock.

"Sasuke?" I asked as he smirked.

"Who did you expect?" He taunted making me frown.

"I thought you were Sasori my bad." I told his crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Oh Hey Sakura what are you doing with the emo kid here?" Gaara asked shoving Sasuke away from me and casually sitting beside me his arm on my shoulder.

"For the last time I'm not EMO!!" Sasuke shouted making everyone laugh.

"Sakura you missed the best part!" C.J. cried putting in Final Fantasy X-2.

We all listened to the soothing music until finally comprehension came to me.

I immediately stood up and cried.

"I can't believe I missed Vincent's confession to Lucretcia!" I shouted as everyone sweat dropped.

"Poor you… Don't worry let's look it up on Youtube but first..!" June cried shoving a mike in my face and playing the new game button on final fantasy.

Suddenly the music started and I blushed crimson…

She expected me to sing the beginning song to Final Fantasy X-2….

"Ugh! Please don't-" But suddenly I stopped.

June touched me lightly on the cheek and immediately my head was swimming with emotions.

June pushed everyone off stage and quickly gave me a Yuna wig and tossed her outfit at me…

Where does she keep this stuff?!

I changed into the exact outfit and Yuna just in time and the crowd gasped.

Yeah I looked like her Blah, blah, blah…

I started to sing using all the emotion as the 'Yuna' on the screen.

When I finished June was laughing hysterically along with the Akatsuki and all my new friends too.

I laughed with them as we learned on the screen that wasn't the real Yuna.

"Wow so much drama Yunie!" June cried.

I swear she is just like Yuffy and Rikku.

I changed and quickly joined them.

"Hah that was so funny but I have to go now. If I'm late…" I trailed.

I almost told them.

No.

I will never let them find out.

They can't.

I glanced at my watch then cursed.

"Bye! I have to go!" I choked out then ran home.

I was right in front of my door when I heard it.

The familiar sound of breaking glass.

I could hear the screams inside.

I forced my hand to grab hold of the door knob.

I heard another scream and immediately ran in.

I can't let them find out.

They can't know about my hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! I wrote this chapter! Now I have no more debts!... wait... nvm I got another review... why do I get no breaks? I love the story so here it goes!**

"Bye! I have to go!" I choked out then ran home.

I was right in front of my door when I heard it.

The familiar sound of breaking glass.

I could hear the screams inside.

I forced my hand to grab hold of the door knob.

I heard another scream and immediately ran in.

I can't let them find out.

They can't know about my hell.

I walked into the house and dodged the beer bottle my dad had aimed at me.

"I'm home." I said stating the obvious.

"Welcome home sweetie." My mom said putting on make-up to cover my father's newest scars he had given her.

"How are your grades?" y father asked harshly.

"Perfect father. Mom are you going to work tonight?" I asked her begging for a no.

"Yes I am. I have a huge meeting in Tokyo and won't be back till tomorrow night."

I could feel my body freeze and my breathing stop.

My father smirked at me.

I quickly ran upstairs.

"I have home work to do!" I cried running faster.

I walked past my room and went up to the attic.

"Tobi?" I asked hearing him smile from where I stood.

"You didn't get hurt today!" He cried and hugged me.

"Yes but my mom is leaving today and won't be back till tomorrow night." I told him making him cry out.

"Be quiet!" I whispered angrily at him.

Tobi has lived with me without anyone knowing ever since I was six and invited him in.

Tobi was my only friend that called me cute no matter what I looked like.

"But Tobi's a good boy and Sakura's a good girl. Tobi doesn't want Sakura to get hurt!" Tobi cried.

I hugged him tightly.

"Tobi I have to go down stairs and eat dinner before mom leaves then I can go to bed and escape." I told him trying not to cry.

I started to walk down stairs when I heard what I most feared.

"Sakura honey I'm leaving! Come join your father for dinner!"

I gasped and then quickly composed myself.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at my spot and started to eat the spaghetti quickly.

"Why haven't you said it yet?!" My father demanded his brown hair and bright blue eyes seemed so cute but when he's angry for some reason they remind you of the devil.

"Gomen! Thank you so much Father. It's delish!" I said smiling but was immediately thrown across the room.

I hit the wall really hard and I could just feel the blood rush down.

"I can tell when you're sarcastic! You ungrateful you piece of trash!" My father shouted lifting me by the collar.

I winced and shut my eyes tight.

His breath reeked with the smell of alcohol.

Instead of hitting me he burst out laughing.

"You're scared of me aren't you, my little worthless, unwanted, selfish brat. You'll never change." He said throwing me into the table.

Our plates crashed to the ground making me cry out as the broken glass cut me.

Suddenly the door burst open and some police men came in and took my father.

"Why the hell are you taking me away from my baby girl?! That worthless brat needs me!" He shouted as the police took him away.

I stared wide eyed at the scene in front of me.

Micky walked in and smirked.

"Am I officially your hero now?" He asked making me moan in pain.

"As long as you don't tell anyone!" I cried tears falling down my face.

"You shouldn't hide such dark secrets from your friends." He scolded me darkly.

"Please… they can't make any more roots to keep me. I don't want to force their friendship." I told him bitterly.

Suddenly his lips were against mine as he pressed my body against his.

I felt someone watching us.

I broke away from him and turned to the doorway to see Gaara and C.J. staring at us in shock.

Micky pushed me behind him and faced his sister.

"Is there a problem C.J.?" He asked as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sakura we just came to see if you were okay. We saw the ambulance outside." Suddenly I felt the pain wash over me.

I ran outside to the ambulance that was waiting to leave.

"Excuse me but can you please bandage this for me?" I asked making Everyone sweat drop.

I turned chibi and pouted holding back tears as the paramedic cleaned all the cuts first.

"You like her huh?" I heard C.J. ask slyly as I looked away.

"So what?" I could practically hear Gaara glaring at Micky but he obviously didn't care.

**Sry for it being so short but I got a request (whoo hoo!) yeah I'm a dork got a problem with that?! So I'm going to write a simple funny dramatic not in a depressing way high school story involving Sakura.**

**Spoiler! It is SakuSasu (one sided) SakuNeji SakuGaa and of course SakuNaru! Cool right? Well I'm writing it now and any advice would be greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is funny... I know shocker right? Random people stealing Tobi's room! Poor Tobi... but at least they brought ramen... Oh yeah here are the results so far...**

Gaara-2

Sasuke-1

Micky-3

Sasori-1

Deidara-2

Naruto-0 (NANI!!)

Ino-1

Pein-1

Kankuro-1

Neji-2

**Micky is in the lead I repeat Micky is in the lead! Vote now people! Here so I might get more Sasuke and Naruto fans. If you don't vote for a certain person I will bash them like Itachi...**

I opened my eyes to see Tobi laying next to me.

His arms were wrapped around my stomach and his breathing tickled my ear.

I untangled his arms around me and got up.

I opened my window to see Sasuke waiting outside my door.

"Oh crap…" I quickly took a shower and got dressed then ran downstairs to meet him.

"Oh hey Sakura! Ow… your hand looks worse than what C.J. said…" Sasuke said fingering my hand with his cold long fingers.

"Eh… yeah it doesn't hurt that bad anymore." I told him scratching the back of my head.

"Why did you skip school today? Tobi did too but he's not everyone's favorite like you." He said making me smirk.

"Well actually Tobi is upstairs in my bed right now. He crashed here last night after hearing what happened." Sasuke gasped and winced when I slammed the door in my face.

When I turned around Sasuke immediately covered my mouth.

"How'd you get in here?!" I demanded but then realized it was Itachi.

"You're so beautiful… but you hide too many things from your friends." Itachi whispered seductively in my ear.

"My brother really cares about you for some reason and I know its not for your friendship." He laughed pulling me to him.

"Let me go…" I whispered my face turning pale.

"No."

I screamed and immediately the front door opened and Sasuke punched his brother in the face.

Tobi ran downstairs wearing only boxers as he kicked Itachi out of our house.

"I see you weren't kidding. Sorry for my brother. I wish I could chain him to a bench and then put a sign around his head that says child molester… So… What's up?" Sasuke asked making me laugh.

"I like you Sasuke! You're so much fun… I thought you were uptight at first but now I see that you're actually cool!" I laughed hugging him.

Sasuke blushed crimson.

Tobi squeezed me as he ran to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I smiled at him weakly as he put me down so he could look through the fridge.

"You guys have to leave after breakfast since my dad will be home soon."

Tobi nodded but Sasuke looked confused.

"Why don't you just ask him if we can hang for a while?" Sasuke asked making me flinch.

Tobi immediately hugged me and glared at Sasuke.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't know a thing about." Tobi growled squeezing me tighter.

"Why? What's so bad about your dad?" He asked making me shove Tobi off me.

"Nothing and if you don't leave me alone about this I will hurt you for this!" I glared as Tobi ran upstairs crying.

"Okay! Dad… touchy subject I get it. So how's Tobi going to get home?" He asked casually leaning against the counter.

I smiled warmly at him.

"It's raining so that means he's staying the night. You can to you just have to be in the attic all night. Tobi will share dinner with you." I said grabbing yogurt out of the fridge for us.

"Sure. Do you normally sneak guys into the attic or is it just us?" He smirked.

"Everybody's slept up there sometime or another! It's all I can offer dip stick!" I retorted.

His face started to turn red then we both burst out laughing.

"I can't help it… whenever I insult people I always say weird stuff like that!" I said trying to defend myself.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Hide if you want to stay the night." I told him as I walked over to the door.

Naruto was at the door smiling at me.

"I brought Tobi and you ramen!" He grinned shoving eight bags full of ramen at me.

"You too?" I groaned when I saw his bag.

"Yeah… can I crash here tonight with Tobi?"

"Sure but you'll also have Sasuke with you." I smirked as he cried anime tears.

"No!!"

"Too bad so sad!"

"Hey Sakura who is it?" Sasuke asked from the kitchen.

"Another crasher!"

"Oh Jeez… do people do this to you all the time?" Sasuke asked coldly.

I smirked.

He was just trying to show off.

I smiled at Naruto and led him inside.

"I think I'll bunk with you guys tonight in the attic. Oh crap… I should tell Tobi."

Suddenly the door bell rang making me groan.

"Tobi will get it!" Tobi shouted and ran for the door.

"Holy crap! What are you doing here?" A voice asked from the door way.

I walked to the door and then slammed my fist into the door.

"Tenten… How nice to see you. So you're spending the night?"

"I hope you don't mind! I just need a place to crash since my mom brought home a bunch of guys."

I nodded understandingly.

"Guys we have another one!" I called so everyone in the kitchen could hear.

"Shit Sakura! How many guys are you going to have over!?" Sasuke shouted making Tobi run into the kitchen.

"It's a girl you idiot!" I shouted back.

I could swear I heard someone (Naruto) whisper, "Awesome! More hot girls!"

I rolled my eyes and let her in.

This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kawaii! Now we need to work a bit more on the couple crap right.**

Gaara-3

Sasuke-1

Micky-3

Sasori-1

Deidara-2

Naruto-1

Ino-1

Pein-1

Kankuro-1

Neji-3

**Micky is in the lead with Gaara and Neji! I repeat Micky is in the lead with Gaara and Neji! Vote now people! Here so I might get more Neji and Micky fans remember if you don't vote for a certain guy I will bash them. Tobi bashing sorry.**

I laid down.

Everyone was already sleeping.

I smiled lightly until I heard the door open and close loudly.

"SAKURA!!" A voice shouted making me flinch.

Everyone woke up except Naruto.

"Don't make a sound." I whispered hoarsely.

I walked downstairs slowly and stared at my father.

"Don't you have something to say?!" He shouted loudly making me fall backwards.

I held in the tears.

"I'm so sorry, father. I wasn't the one to call the police though." I told him earning a slap.

I watched beads of blood fly out of my mouth at the hardness.

"I-I… Please stop!" I shouted as he punched me in the gut.

"Please stop?! You're such an idiotic bitch you know that?! Please stop?! Like anyone would obey that!" He yelled laughing.

"I lost my job today… They said I should get some anger management counseling. Well who needs that when I've got you!?"

I coughed up blood as he kicked me in the ribs.

Pain burst through every cell in my body.

I could hardly breathe.

I glared up at him as he grabbed a broken beer bottle.

My eyes widened as he raised it above his head.

Suddenly my friends ran in front of me and blocked him from hitting me.

His eyes widened when he saw everyone.

Tobi was leaning over me checking my wounds, Sasuke grabbed the bottle, and then Tenten restrained him.

"Who the hell are these people?!" My father shouted as Tobi handed me his cell phone.

"Call the police. This is up to you." He whispered.

I stared at my father my eyes wide.

"You dare do it and your mom will get a scar she can never cover up!" He threatened making water rush to my eyes.

"I-I can't. I can't Tobi. He's my dad." I said as he smirked at me.

Tobi grabbed the phone and made the call himself.

"Hello I have two other witnesses with me and we are calling to tell you that we have seen a parent physically abusing his child. We assume she has three broken ribs and a huge bruise on her cheek from where he slapped her. Yes we are at (Sakura's address). Please hurry." Tobi said calmly.

I felt my face flush as my father glared at me then smirked.

"Tobi you bastard!" I shouted and ran out of the house straight into Micky's arms.

He hugged me tightly whispering soothing words.

I sobbed into his chest.

I could hear shouting coming from my house but I ignored it.

"Chris you are so funny!" C.J. laughed walking over to her house.

When she saw me she stopped making Chris look up from whispering something in her ear.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" C.J. asked as I quickly got out of his arms.

Suddenly my door opened and Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, and Tobi walked out with their bags.

I took a step back then ran as fast as I could.

I never asked anyone to step in!

Tears poured down my face as I fell down on to the swing in the park.

It was four in the morning and pouring.

I sighed and closed my eyes my head up so the rain fell on my face.

"Sakura?" Neji asked me.

I opened my eyes and smiled weakly at him.

He walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

We stood there for a moment.

It felt so nice being in someone's arms.

I have such great friends.

I sighed and backed away from him.

"Can I stay the night at your place?"

"Of course. We both need to take a nice long shower anyway before we get sick… not that I'd mind. I mean no Naruto for a couple days. I could finally get rid of the headache I permanently have because of him."

I laughed at his joke as we headed to his place. (Just a cute Neji thing for all his fans. Neji: I'm soo going to win!)


	7. Chapter 7

**kay I'm getting bored of this story so I'm going to wrap it up soon**

At school I ignored everyone as they swarmed to ask me about my father getting arrested for child abuse.

It was hard ignoring Naruto but I pulled through. (Yeah go me!)

For me to talk to C.J. was just too awkward…

Neji was my friend for the day along with Deidara, Sasori, and Ino.

They still didn't know.

I smiled at Neji as I sat next to him.

"So you ready to tell me yet?" He asked pulling me into his lap.

"I didn't want anyone to know but now… I'm starting to wonder why. I don't even like them at all so why am I protecting them?" I asked myself.

C.J. sat next to us grimly.

"Chris dumped me. He said my life and friends were too dramatic." She muttered bitterly.

I side hugged her as she glared at the ground.

Micky laughed at something Naruto did just two tables away from us.

"Micky looks a lot like you Sakura." Neji observed.

"He does. I'm the freak in the family for not having green or blue eyes or even pink hair." C.J. laughed as Micky headed toward us.

"Ha! That's the reason why I'm the freak of my family!" I laughed then stopped.

"Wait! Sakura do you think…" Suddenly I stopped short.

What…

What if this wasn't supposed to happen to me?

What if I wasn't even from the Harunou family?

I smiled stiffly.

"I think we got switched." I finally said my voice tight.

"Wow Disney movie much?" C.J. laughed as Micky walked over to us smirking.

"Now I know why you felt so uncomfortable changing in… the… same… oh my-"

We stared at C.J. as she stopped short and blushed deep crimson.

"YOUR NOT MY BROTHER AND YOU SAW ME…" She cried then banged her head on the table.

Micky cupped her face in his hands.

"It's okay you saw me too." He said making me choke on my O.J.

"Sick, sick, sick, sick…" I kept repeating as Micky made-out with C.J.

"Wait a second if you knew why didn't you…" Neji stopped as C.J. suddenly shoved him away and glared.

"I guess I figured you'd one day come to me since I know you better than anyone." He said hugging her tightly against his chest.

(**Hey this was way better than the incest idea Mia told me to do plus you had to notice in the beginning that Micky looked too much like Sakura)**


End file.
